The present invention relates to a vehicle door comprising a body and a door lining, the vehicle door comprising a sealing region between the body and the door lining, the door lining being fastened to the body by means of fastening elements to be moved in a mounting direction for fastening.
Such vehicle doors are, for example, known from DE 101 35 848 A1. According to this known arrangement of a vehicle door, it is provided that a seal produces sealing between a body and a door lining by means of a specific contact pressure force, this contact pressure force having to be precisely adjusted by means of specific measures in order to ensure a certain degree of sealing. However, such measures themselves are not able to ensure the required sealing between the body and the door lining to a sufficient degree. Moreover, from DE 103 03 387 B4 it is known to seal a door sheet against a door lining facing the passenger compartment in the mounted state, by a peripheral magnetic sealing profile being provided. It is a drawback here that such a sealing profile is firstly associated with high costs and with high weight, and secondly may not be used universally, as a magnetizable counter element is required (which for example is not the case in an aluminum body). Moreover, it is a drawback here that a secure seal is only provided between the body and the door lining when relatively low production tolerances are maintained, which considerably increases the manufacturing complexity and thus the cost.
It was, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.